


you will be my girl

by malskira



Series: The Witcher 5 + 1 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oblivious Yennefer of Vengerberg, and i mean very light, because these gfs deserve happiness, no beta we die like jaskiers heart on the mountain, wlw are so dumb god bles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira
Summary: Triss believes she knows Yennefer pretty well. Triss knew that she liked the tarts that were extra sweet, she liked slow, sappy songs, and she liked watching the sun rise in the morning, especially if she had someone to watch it with.Triss knew all of this, even if the other sorceress would never admit it. Despite that, Triss was still left wanting to know more.----or; 5 times Triss tried confessing her feelings for Yennefer, and Yennefer was oblivious + 1 time Yennefer caught on
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher 5 + 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709035
Comments: 47
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's go yentriss warriors !!

Triss, to put it quite frankly, was in love with Yennefer.

In fact, she was pretty sure she fell the moment she first laid eyes upon Yennefer. By pretty sure, Triss was positive.

The only thing was Triss wasn't sure how to tell her friend. They've grown closer ever since Geralt set back onto the path. Not too long ago, Yennefer and Geralt decided it was better if they stayed friends, still raising Ciri together.

Words couldn't quite explain how much it hurt to see Yennefer with him, even if it was only for a short while. Although, Triss believed she wasn't the only friend who felt that way. The bard seemed to share the same pain, but it was for a opposite person.

Deep down, she was happy for Yennefer at the time. Yennefer deserved to be happy, but Triss still wished it was _her_ with Yennefer, not Geralt. Triss felt slightly guilty for her joy when she heard they were no longer together, but Yennefer didn't seem that hurt over it. 

Triss thought she was being quite obvious about it. Yennefer was one of the most observant people she knew, so it was puzzling that Yennefer hadn't put it together by now.

Jaskier, who Triss had only met twice, seemed to pick up on it right away. It was back when Yennefer and Geralt were still together.

They had a conversation about it over a bottle of wine, bonding over their, at the time, unrequited love.

Seeing it work out for the bard and the witcher gave Triss the courage to finally confess. 

So it wasn't that she lacked the courage, she just didn't know _how_. How does one even confess to their best friend that they've been in love with them for years?

_"How would I tell her even if she wasn't with Geralt?" Triss said._

_They had just finished the bottle of red wine, the bitter taste still on her tongue. They were laying beside each other on the floor._

_"Oh, trust me, dear, I understand where you're coming from." Jaskier turned to his side, leaning on his elbow, "I think I've tried telling Geralt more times than I can count on my own two hands. He is the most dense person I've ever met, and I've been around for quite a while."_

_She laughed lightly with him. Triss still didn't quite know why Jaskier would give up a life as a mage to become a bard._

_Jaskier continued, "Tell her in a way you'll both, hopefully, understand. Do something that's your specialty, for lack of a better word."_

_"And how's that working with your songs?"_

_"Ouch, you wound me, my dear sorceress." Jaskier put a hand over his heart, but his tone was joking._

_Specialty_ , Triss thought. She perked up at the idea, making a mental note to thank the bard the next time she saw him. 

If Triss was going to do this, she'll do it right. She wants to prove to Yennefer that she was the right choice. 

She walked from her room and out to the garden in the back. Yennefer had moved into her cottage after Sodden, but she never moved out. Triss was forever thankful for that. 

The garden in the back, because of Triss, had practically ever flower. The hard part was deciding which to pick, which one was _right_.

The first flower to catch her eye matched her feelings perfectly. _Sunflower,_ she thought, _adoration and loyalty_. 

She smiled brightly, lightly picking the flowers. She stood up, getting ready to leave the garden before she saw another flower. _Purple hydrangeas._

Not only did they remind Triss of Yennefer's eyes, but they also signified a desire to want to know someone deeply. 

Triss believes she knows Yennefer pretty well. Triss knew that she liked the tarts that were extra sweet, she liked slow, sappy songs, and she liked watching the sun rise in the morning, especially if she had someone to watch it with. 

Triss knew all of this, even if the other sorceress would never admit it. Despite that, Triss was still left wanting to know _more_.

She finished picking the flowers and went back inside.

"Triss!" She heard Ciri exclaim. 

She placed the flowers lightly on the table by the door, leaning down ever so slightly to hug Ciri.

"Where's Yennefer? I didn't realize you were coming so soon." Triss said, pulling back.

Ciri spends time with both Geralt and Yennefer. They each had their dedicated time to her, and they almost always stuck to their schedule. 

"She should be back soon. She's still talking to Geralt." Ciri said, "Both Yennefer and Geralt thought I should start my training early." 

Triss understood where they were coming from. The older Ciri got, the more powerful she got. 

"What are those for?" Ciri pointed to the flowers.

Triss felt her face heat up ever so slightly, "They're for Yennefer, actually."

"They're beautiful. Sunflowers and.." Ciri trailed off.

"Purple hydrangeas." Triss answered.

Ciri had a knowing look on her face, "She's going to love them. Would you like a piece of cloth to hold them together?"

Triss nodded and pointed to a drawer, "They're in there."

Ciri opened the drawer and pulled out a black one. Triss smiled at how fast Ciri got to know the other woman.

Triss laid the very thin piece of cloth out on the table, placing the bunch of flowers on top of it. She pulled the two ends together, tying them together. 

"Triss," A voice that Triss easily recognized as Yennefer said, "I was wondering where you went."

Triss turned around to see the other woman smile. She felt her own heart beat faster at the sight of her. 

Yennefer continued, "I came back to ask you if it was okay that Ciri came here early, but I couldn't find you."

"I was out in the garden, but you never have to check with me first. Cirilla is always welcome here." She smiled to Ciri.

"A gift for someone, I assume?" Yennefer asked, looking at the flowers. 

Triss felt her face flush, heat rushing to it. 

Ciri laughed before immediately closing her mouth, slapping a hand over it, "Well, I'm quite tired from the...everything. I'll be off."

Yennefer shot her a confused look as the girl left the room, "It's the middle of the day."

Triss shrugged, looking away from Yennefer.

"So, who are they for?" Yennefer asked, taking a seat a next to Triss.

"They're for you, actually." Triss picked them up, handing them to the other woman.

Yennefer took a deep breath, smiling widely as her eyes met Triss', "I love them. No one has gotten me flowers before, so apologies for not knowing exactly how to react."

"Well, I say your reaction was perfect." Triss said, "It's a mix of sunflowers and purple hydrangeas."

"Is there a special occasion I missed?" Yennefer asked jokingly.

Triss laughed, "No, there shouldn't be any special occasion for you to be treated well and receive gifts."

There was something in Yennefer's eyes that Triss couldn't quite decode.

Yennefer cleared her throat, breaking eye contact, "I better go put these in water. Thank you again, Triss."

As soon as Yennefer was out of sight, Triss slouched back into her seat, sighing. Of course the other woman didn't pick up on what she was trying to say. It was just Triss' luck.

Or maybe Yennefer did know, but she didn't feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri walked closer to her, inspecting the flowers, "I'm assuming the last ones didn't work, so you need something that's clear in your intent."
> 
> Triss raised a brow, "What?"
> 
> "Come on, I'm young, not blind." Ciri smiled as she walked past Triss, "What about red tulips and...oh! These ones!"

Triss' first plan, to put it lightly, was a complete failure. 

She was prepared for rejection, hopefully even Yennefer feeling the same, but Yennefer not being aware of her attempt was something Triss didn't prepare for.

"Stop laughing." Triss said. 

The laughing on the other end of the xenovox continued. 

The last time he was at her cottage, Triss had given Jaskier one to stay in contact with her, mostly because the bard was nosy and wanted updates on every step of the process. 

Jaskier cleared his throat, "I'm certainly not laughing. The fact you would even suggest I'd do something so cruel is quite-"

"Jaskier, please shut up."

"Right."

Triss sighed, "I didn't plan for her missing my confession completely. I don't know what to do."

"As with any failure, you try again." Jaskier said, "Women who tend to prefer the fairer sex tend to be oblivious with these gestures."

"What if I'm reading it all wrong?" 

"Trust me, you're not. Yennefer is simply too powerful to possess such a flaw such as enjoying the company of only men."

Triss laughed lightly, "I suppose you're right. What do I do then to make it more obvious?"

"Try a flower that has more of a well known meaning. She can't possibly mistake it then."

 _He had a point_ , Triss thought, _just try again, it can't be that hard_.

The rest of their conversation was typical for them. Jaskier spent most of the time complaining about something stupid and self-sacrificing Geralt did, and Triss talked about something Yennefer did that just made her even more perfect.

Once they finished their conversation, Triss placed the xenovox back on the table that's sat beside her bed. Taking a deep breath, she stands up, leaving to once again go to the garden. 

She walked down through the lines and lines of flowers, but she couldn't find the right ones yet again.

That seemed to always be the case when it came to Yennefer. Yennefer deserved the best things life had to offer, and Triss was determined to give her just that. 

It's why she decided to try confessing in this way, by giving Yennefer flowers that represent how Triss feels.

"What are you planning on giving her this time?" A voice called out from behind her.

Ciri.

"I'm not too sure yet. Any suggestions?"

Ciri walked closer to her, inspecting the flowers, "I'm assuming the last ones didn't work, so you need something that's clear in your intent."

Triss raised a brow, "What?"

"Come on, I'm young, not blind." Ciri smiled as she walked past Triss, "What about red tulips and...oh! These ones!"

"Magenta lilacs," Triss answered, picking the flowers, "But those are perfect. Do you know what they mean?"

Ciri shook her head, "I know red tulips are supposed to mean love."

"Magenta lilacs are similar. Although, they're seen as passion as well." 

The younger girl smile, "Glad to help."

Triss returned the smiled, following behind her, hands full of flowers. 

They walked through the door. Triss laid the flowers down on the table, arranging the flowers for them to look pleasant. 

It was a stunning arrangement. The bright red tulips was a stark contrast to the light magenta flowers.

Surely, this had to work. Red tulips were well known with their meaning. If it didn't, that meant more laughing on the other end of the xenovox.

Triss made a mental note to mess with the bard next time he came around, her lips quirking upwards at the thought. 

"Black again?" Ciri asked, already holding the fabric. 

Triss nodded, taking it from the girl's hand when she was offered it. 

She placed the flowers on top of them once again, just as she had with the previous ones. She tied them lightly. She took a deep breath, picking them up from the table.

"Wish me luck?" She turned to Ciri, walking out of the room.

"Good luck." Ciri said, knowing Triss was still within earshot.

Triss made her way down the small hallway, stopping in front of Yennefer's door. She raised her hand and knocked lightly.

Yennefer's voice from the other side of the door called out, welcoming Triss to come in.

"Triss." Yennefer smiled.

She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She moved so that her legs were hanging off the sie of the bed. 

There was something about the way Yennefer said her name that made Triss' heart beat just a little faster.

Yennefer patted the space beside her, Triss following accepting her invitation and sitting beside her. 

"I brought you these." 

Yennefer took the flowers from the other woman, "That's so sweet, thank you."

"I know you've been exhausted since you've started training Ciri, so I thought they would cheer you up." Triss' face flushed ever so slightly. 

"Well, you cheer me up." Yennefer said, looking at Triss, "I don't say these things often, but you're one of the best people I know."

Triss felt all the air leave her lungs. Their faces were so close Triss could almost feel the other woman speaking. Yennefer leaned forward, Triss following her movements.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into an embrace. She closed her eyes as she placed her head into the crook of Yennefer's neck. _Lilac and gooseberries_ , she thought, smiling. 

She'd never felt more at home then when she was in Yennefer's arms. The realization hit her like a wave. As scary as it was, it also brought comfort.

To think that maybe, just maybe, she felt like that to Yennefer as well. Even if it may not be true, Triss would like to entertain the thought that it was. 

"I better get to Ciri. Her training starts soon." Yennefer said, pulling back.

Triss nodded, "Right, of course."

Yennefer stood up, placing the flowers in an empty vase on the table near her bed. She smiled at Triss before she turned and left the room. 

Triss' smile dropped as soon as the door shut. She sighed loudly as she laid back onto the bed. 

_Again?_ She thought.

Maybe Triss was right to begin thinking that Yennefer just didn't feel the same. 

_"As with any failure, you try again."_ The bard'svoice from earlier played in her head as new flowers already came to mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaskier and triss are best friends because i say so!! also, ciri 100% would help in this situation. i also called myself out with the whole oblivious thing.
> 
> i highkey took that morgana and gwen season 1 scene from merlin because i love powerful sorceresses being soft for their gfs giving them flowers.
> 
> anyway, i hoped everyone enjoyed!! thank you all so much for the kudos/comments. they make my day :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blue irises and red carnations." Triss answered, "The irises mean hope, and the carnations mean hope, love, fascination, and admiration."
> 
> The red carnation was a confession of how Triss felt, but the blue iris was a confession of how Triss hoped the former would be reciprocated. 

Triss sat on the small cottage porch, watching Yennefer train Ciri to the best of her abilities. They had to make do with what they had until winter. 

It was decided that they would go to Kaer Morhen since it had places dedicated to training.

She watched with them with a light smile. Ciri, every now and then, would become frustrated, but Yennefer always knew exactly how to handle it. 

Even though the girl was not much shorter, Yennefer would kneel down, making herself less intimidating. She would place a hand on the girl's shoulder, talking to her in a soft voice, encouraging her to try again.

Yennefer could be hard on her sometimes, she had to be, but she was also so _kind_ to Ciri. She was naturally such a great mother. A mother that anyone would be lucky to have. 

All of this made Triss fall just a little bit harder for her every time. 

It was nice to see Yennefer using her powers again, even if it was in tiny ways. She spent most of her energy on portals to wherever Geralt was. It was the easiest way to check up on Ciri.

She had been so drained after Sodden it took her what seemed like ages to recover. 

_Triss had recovered sooner than Yennefer. The moment she was well enough to leave her bed, she spent every moment beside Yennefer's, waiting for her to wake up._

_Nothing changed, however, when Yennefer did wake up. Triss still spent every second she could by the other woman's side._

_"Why don't you come stay with me for a while?" Triss asked, "I have a cottage. It's hidden in the woods, and it would be a nice place for you to recover."_

_Yennefer shook her head, opening her mouth to object._

_"Before you say anything," Triss interrupted, "There's plenty of space, and it gets quite lonely. It would be nice to have you around."_

_Triss' face flushed at the confession._

_Yennefer's eyes softened, "Okay, but only if you're sure."_

_"Of course."_

_Even if it were to cause Triss trouble, it would be worth it. Anything was worth it for Yennefer, Triss thought._

_There's few things she wouldn't do for the other woman._

_A warmth spread through Triss' chest at this exchange. Yennefer seemed to always be uncharacteristically kind to her at times, and Triss didn't know why._

_She supposed that it was because they considered each other close friends._

Triss was going to miss Yennefer when winter came, and she had to leave. She kept hoping that maybe, if her plan went accordingly, she would be able to accompany them. 

_Hope_ , Triss thought, a new flower immediately coming to mind. 

She stood up. Ciri caught her out of the corner of her eye, turning to her and giving her a thumbs up before turning back to Yennefer.

There was always a look in Ciri's eyes, however, that confused Triss. Whatever the emotion was, it washed over Ciri every time she saw the two sorceresses. 

It was apparent that it wasn't disapproval or anything negative, and yet, Triss found it practically unreadable. She wants to ask the girl about it, but she's afraid of the response. 

Ciri would tell her, they trust each other, of course. But that wasn't it. 

Within such a short amount of time, Ciri had lost so much. Triss didn't want to say anything that could possibly bring up bad memories and make it worse.

Ciri will tell her when she's ready, Triss hopes. 

Triss waved to Ciri as she went back into the cottage, walking straight through it and back outside again. 

She took a deep breath, the smell of flowers hitting her like a wave. She smiled at the familiarity of it, feeling at home in the scent.

Only that and Yennefer made her feel safe.

The two have known each other for quite a while, so it was bound for them to become close, to become important to one another. Triss just didn't expect for Yennefer to become that important to her. 

She supposed it made sense, however. Yennefer was, well, Yennefer. Yen was powerful, independent, and strong. But she was also one of the kindest people Triss has ever met.

It should be scary, putting so much trust in another person, but Triss didn't feel that way. If Triss had to be beside anyone for the rest of her life, she would want it to be Yennefer. 

She walked through the rows of flowers once again, an act that was becoming so familiar to her it was almost a routine. 

There were two specific flowers she had in mind. _Blue irises and red carnations._

She picked the flowers, smiling as she admired them. The colors, once again, were a stark contrast, the bright beside the calm blue.

Once she walked back into the cottage, she found Ciri sitting at the table, a piece of fabric already in hand. 

The girl perked up, smiling brightly, "What flowers have you chosen today?"

"Blue irises and red carnations." Triss answered, "The irises mean hope, and the carnations mean hope, love, fascination, and admiration."

The red carnation was a confession of how Triss felt, but the blue iris was a confession of how Triss hoped the former would be reciprocated. 

"They're beautiful, once again." Ciri said, handing Triss the piece of black cloth, "She's been keeping all of your flowers, you know."

"I know, but somehow she hasn't caught on." Triss said, a hint of sadness in her voice, "At least, I don't think she has."

Triss started to tie the cloth around the flowers, distracting herself once again from the thought that Yennefer knew but didn't feel the same.

"She feels the same, trust me. I can see it." Ciri said.

The unreadable expression was written all over the girl's face yet again.

"Are you okay?" Triss asked as she finished tying the fabric. 

Ciri hesitated, opening her mouth before closing it again, "Can I ask you something? Tomorrow? I don't think I'm quite ready today, but I'd like to talk about it tomorrow. That way I can't change my mind last moment."

"Of course, Ciri," Triss answered, "But I want you to know, you're not required to talk to me about it. I only want to help."

"I know." Ciri nodded, "Now, go give her your flowers. She was planning on going to town today, but I'm sure she's still here."

Triss stood up, placing a hand on Ciri's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She made her way down the hall and found herself once again in front of Yennefer's door. 

She knocked, but there was no response. She waited a moment before walking in, finding the room empty. Yennefer had already left. 

Sighing lightly out of disappointment, Triss placed the flowers on the bed before picking up a piece of paper. She thought of the right words to say. 

_Yennefer,_

_I was planning to give you these in person, but you had already left when I came back.  
Please do let me know if you enjoy them. I would love to hear your feelings on them._

_  
_ _Yours truly,  
Triss _

That will have to do, Triss thought. She placed the note beside the flowers and left the room. 

It was now well into the evening, and there was no sign that Yennefer would be coming back anytime soon, as that was usually the case when Yennefer went into town. The trips always seemed to last all day. 

When Triss awoke the next morning, she found a small strawberry tart sitting on her bedside table. She smiled lightly, picking up the note that sat beside it.

_Triss_ ,

_The flowers, as per usual, were beautiful. I do not know what I did to deserve them, but I'm glad.  
You never fail to astound me with your kind actions. Thank you.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Yennefer_

_P.s. I hope you enjoy the tart. I know strawberries are your favorite._

A warmth spread through her chest, covering her like a blanket.

Sometimes, like within the past few days, Triss believed that maybe Yennefer didn't feel the same, but times like these made her think otherwise.

She just hopes one of these times, Yennefer will catch on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it is 3am, but we will ignore that fact. triss said: i do not understand actual communication, instead, here are some flowers <3
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed!!
> 
> once again, thank you so much for everyone who has left kudos/comments or even read this. i appreciate it so much, and it gives me motivation to continue!! <3 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about roses? Those are basic?" Jaskier asked.
> 
> "Jaskier, for a poet, you're not very creative." Triss joked. 
> 
> Roses were too basic and cliché, Triss thought. Yennefer deserved more than that, more than just a few split seconds of thought.

Triss was sat on her bed, slowly picking pieces of the strawberry tart apart and eating it. It was sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. 

Normally, she'd be worried about getting crumbs on the bed, but she wasn't. The only thing she could think of was Yennefer. 

The other sorceress had to know what all these flowers meant by now. It was impossible that she wouldn't. Triss hasn't exactly been subtle with them.

"Have you thought that maybe, just maybe, these are too obscure of flowers? That she truly may not know them?" Jaskier asked her.

They were once again talking through the xenovox, something they now did regularly. He insisted on updates.

Each flower she had given Yennefer had a well known meaning, or at least Triss thought, she hoped, they did. She thought the tulips were an obvious choice, they were almost as obvious as flowers can get. 

"What about roses? Those are basic?" Jaskier asked.

"Jaskier, for a poet, you're not very creative." Triss joked. 

_Roses were too basic and cliché_ , Triss thought. Yennefer deserved more than that, more than just a few split seconds of thought.

Jaskier gasped loudly, "I am offended, truly. Words cannot describe." He was silent for a moment, "What about dahlias?" 

"Dahlias?"

"Think about it, they're supposed to symbolize a profound bond between 2 people. Am I right?"

Triss was impressed, "You are, I'm just surprised you knew that."

"As you said, I am a poet." Jaskier said, "What other flower do you have in mind? I'm guessing you will be sticking with the pattern of two flowers."

"Amaryllis. They mean beauty and love." Triss answered, "If you give someone an amaryllis, it means you find them beautiful, but you value more than that, more than just their beauty."

Yennefer has had so many people follow her around like a helpless puppy, but it wasn't because of her. It was because they wanted her power, her beauty. 

Triss wanted to show her she wasn't like that. She became infatuated with Yen the moment she laid eyes on the other sorceress, but she fell in love with her the moment she got to know the woman herself. 

"This will certainly make for a brilliant ballad one day, darling." Jaskier said, "Two sorceresses, complete opposites, one confessing through the language of flowers."

She could tell Jaskier was looking off into the distance, hands moving in a dramatic manner. 

"Yen will curse you if you do that." Triss said, both of them knowing it was an empty threat.

"Oh, come on, if she didn't do it after the multiple songs I wrote about her and Geralt, she won't do it now."

They ended their conversation shortly after that, but Triss was still thinking about what Jaskier said. Even if it was a joke, it was true. 

Yennefer may pretend as if she disliked the bard, but everyone close to them could tell that she cared for him. 

After Yennefer was recovered enough, she asked Triss to help her find the bard. She said how she heard of him now traveling alone, saying how he always found a way to get himself into trouble. 

She brushed it off by saying she didn't want to deal with Geralt's brooding the next time she inevitably saw him, but Triss saw right through it.

Yennefer was always so caring, even if she pretended not to be. It was one of the first things that drew Triss to her.

Triss recalls a certain incident when they were in a town shortly after they first met. It was unusually crowded that day, people flooding the streets and shops.

She can still hear the little girl's, whose name they later found out was Adelina, screams clear as day. Adelina had lost herself in the crowd, separating from her mother. 

Yennefer took the little girl to one of the few spots on the side of the path that wasn't crowded. She sat with Adelina for hours as she tracked her mother. 

The little girl hesitated to ask Yennefer if she could plait her hair. The sorceress' expression softened as she muttered, _"Of course."_

Triss watched as Adelina plaited Yennefer's dark locks. Yennefer's back was turned to the little girl, but a light smile was on her face the entire time. It was so clear then that Yennefer was going to be a great mother, one anyone would be lucky to have. 

If Triss had to find a specific moment when she knew she was utterly in love with Yennefer, it would be then. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a light knock on her door. She called out for the person to come in, and Ciri walked in, nervousness written all over her face. 

"Are you okay?" Triss asked after laying eyes upon the younger girl, motioning for her to take a seat on the bed beside Triss.

Ciri nodded, "Is it okay if we still talk?"

Triss could tell that whatever it was, it was slowly eating Ciri up, "Of course, but only if you'd still like to."

The younger girl was silent for a moment, "I'm just going to say it. How did you know you were... the way you are?"

"Ciri, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Triss answered. 

She felt as if she had a slight clue as to what Ciri was wondering, but she didn't want to pressure the girl or assume anything, resulting in hurting her. 

Ciri took a deep breath, "How did you know you liked Yennefer? And, well, girls in general."

_Oh_ , Triss thought.

"Well, I guess a part of me had always known. I know it's not very helpful, but I could just tell." Triss answered, finding the right words before continuing, "I'm guessing you're asking this because you're wondering if you're the same way."

Ciri nodded in response, so Triss started to speak again, "Whatever it is you're feeling is okay. It can be challenging at times, but you will figure it out. Is this something that you've been thinking of a lot as of recently?"

The girl wiped the tears that were now falling from her face, "Yes. There was this girl Isabel back in Cintra who I used to play with. She was kind and always made sure the other boys didn't do anything bad. Seeing you and Yennefer brought all of those memories about how I felt back up."

"Ciri," Triss lightly grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I hope you know that whatever you felt and still feel won't make us think of you any differently. Geralt, Jaskier, Yen, and I are your family, and we'll love you no matter what." 

Ciri was silent for few moments, "So, what flowers have you chosen this time?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this further?" Triss asked. 

When Ciri nodded once more in response, Triss answered the girl's question, "Amaryllises and dahlias. The amaryllis means the person may be incredibly beautiful, but you value them beyond their beauty. The dahlias are a symbol of a bond between two people."

"They sound beautiful." Ciri smiled, "Can I help again?"

"Of course."

Triss stood up from her bed, lending a hand to Ciri. She led her through the cottage and back out into the garden. She pointed the dahlias out to Ciri as she went over to pick the amaryllises.

This all was so familiar to them now, almost a second nature with how often they had been doing it. They moved around each other perfectly as they got what they both needed. Ciri handed Triss the flowers once she was once. 

The rest of was almost a routine for the two of them at this point. Once they went back into the cottage, Ciri handed Triss yet another piece of black fabric, Triss tying the pieces, the fabric holding the flowers together. 

This arrangement was slightly different from the others. There was no stark contrast. The light purple amaryllises fit nicely beside the softer shade of the dahlia. 

"How do they look?" Triss asked.

"They're beautiful as usual." Ciri smiled.

Triss returned the smile as she stood up, walking back the down the hall once again until she was back at Yennefer's door. She knocked lightly, entering when she heard Yennefer's voice welcome her in.

"Triss." Yennefer said, eyes dropping to what the sorceress was holding, "Flowers?"

Triss nodded, "Amarylis," She pointed out the pale purple, "And dahlia." 

She then gestured to the other flower, hoping that Yennefer will understand if she knew what they were.

"Thank you, again." Yennefer smiled, taking the flowers from Triss, "I'm starting to feel like I'm missing something here."

_Of course_ , Triss thought, _she still didn't know._ Yennefer moved to her bedside table, placing the flowers in the vase beside the others.

"I thought it was the least I could do considering you bought me the strawberry tart." 

Yennefer turned back around and stepped closer to Triss, "I knew it was your favorite. I saw it and thought of you."

Triss felt her heart speed up at the softness of the other woman. Yennefer reached up, placing a hand on Triss' neck, rubbing a thumb lightly against her neck. 

The other woman leaned in ever so slightly before pulling Triss into a hug. Disappointment hit Triss like a wave, consuming every piece of her. 

She felt her throat begin to burn as she held back her emotions from overflowing. Taking a deep breath, the familiar smell of lilac and gooseberries hitting her, she started to feel herself calm down. 

Yennefer was always the one thing that could act as her anchor, pulling her back when she needed it most. 

Triss pulled back, "You should probably get to Ciri, I think she's waiting for you."

"Of course," Yennefer said, "I'll talk to you later?"

Triss nodded, sitting on the bed as Yennefer left. There was an expression on the other sorceress' face that was unreadable to Triss. 

She blamed herself this time, finding there was no one else anymore. 

_Maybe Yennefer knew_ , Triss thought, _and I was right to think she didn't feel the same_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't posted a new chapter of this in a while! i've had such a bad case of writers block. i'm going to be a bit busy coming up, so i figured i'd post something now while i still have the chance :)
> 
> i hope everyone is enjoying this though! i have so much fun writing it.
> 
> thanks again to everyone who has left kudos/comments or is even reading this! it makes my day :) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one else really noticed this detail, but that's because no one else paid such close attention to Yennefer like Triss did. Over the years, Triss learned how to read Yennefer like a book, knowing every little detail about her. 

Triss awoke when she felt someone land on the bottom of her bed. Without even needing to open her eyes, she knew exactly who was there.

"Goodmorning, Jaskier." She didn't even so much as open her eyes.

There was only one person that would ever greet her in such a way. Even Ciri wouldn't do it on most days. The girl would most likely poke Triss' shoulder until she woke up. 

Waking someone up by jumping on the bed, however, could only really be one person. No one else she knew was quite as immature as the bard.

He swatted at her legs, "I'm very offended. I wasted so much time and energy to get here on such short notice, and this is how you treat me? Disgraceful, truly."

She smiled, slowly opening her eyes as she sat up, "How did you get here so fast? We talked just last night, and you were across the continent."

"I'm a powerful mage, dear Triss, and a bard." He answered, raising a hand, "I can always find a way. Besides, watching you and Yen dance around this all has become quite tiring. Although, it is going to make the perfect pining ballad."

 _A mage_ , he said. Jaskier was known around the continent for many things. A bard, a poet, a professor, the witcher's companion, but a mage was not one of them.

Triss had known from the moment she first met him, and she supposed Yennefer knew as well. Geralt, however, seemed to be the opposite. Yennefer once told Triss of how the witcher didn't find out about the bard's true identity until well after the djinn. 

" _Idiots, both of them._ " Yennefer told her. 

"Is that the whole reason you came?" 

Jaskier shook his head, "No, well, maybe. Only a little bit, though. I'm also here to perform. I've heard you have a magnificenttavern."

"And you couldn't go to any other tavern because..." She tailed off, leaving it as a question. 

Her words held no bite. Jaskier was one of the people Triss felt most comfortable around. She did ever since that night they bonded over their unrequited loves. They shared a bottle of wine as they laid on the floor of an inn.

Jaskier, to lighten the mood, had played ridiculous songs and ballads, some of which he made up on the spot. Triss never quite felt so comfortable around someone so fast. She thought of him as family ever since that night. 

For Jaskier, fortunately, the love was requited. A few short months after that night, she received a letter from Jaskier saying so. It gave Triss hope that maybe hers was requited as well. 

"This one just happens to have my two best friends in the whole world. Apart from Geralt, of course. Although, he doesn't quite count." He paused, "Don't tell dear Roach I said that. She just started to like me again."

Again seemed like a strange keyword that Triss didn't dwell on. 

"As I was saying, I thought maybe you could bring Yennefer to the tavern." Jaskier suggested, "The problem might be that you two have fallen into a routine with this whole confession through flowers thing."

Jaskier tilted his head to the side, remaining silent, for once, while Triss considered it. 

"Maybe you're right." Triss answered, "I'll ask Yennefer."

"Eh, no need." He waved a hand at her, "I already asked her."

Triss made a disapproving face to him, an eyebrow raised.

He put his hands up in defense, "What? I needed to step in at some point."

She responded with a light laugh.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

Triss' gaze wandered to her bag where a small necklace was, looking similar to a choker. It was of a small camellia. It wasn't generally Yennefer's style, but Triss had seen her eyeing similar jewelry. 

_Love, affection, and admiration_ the flower meant. While they all came from a similar plant, each had their own unique design. This one in particular was clearly based off of a red camellia, meaning deep desire and love. 

"You'll see." Triss smiled.

And then for what seemed like hours, they sat on her bed, swapping stories. Jaskier would make make big, dramatic gestures as he would talk, almost smacking Triss in the face several times.

He told her of the hunts and adventures he and Geralt have recently had, and she in exchange would tell him stories of her days with Yennefer and Ciri. Jaskier always joked that it was nice to hear someone tell a good story for once, so used to hearing Geralt's poor attempt at stories. 

Finally, they went out into the main area of the cottage. Yennefer, Geralt, and Ciri were all sitting around the table. 

Yennefer was holding a cup of tea. Her hair was put up in a messy manner. It was so rare to see her relaxed in such a way. A warmth and fondness flooded Triss at the sight.

The two of them joined the other three at the table, them all falling into a comfortable conversation. Geralt started to tell them of the recent incident where Jaskier stumbled into a lake, Jaskier getting ever so red at the story 

____

Yennefer and Triss were sat in near the front of the tavern, right by where Jaskier was planning on performing. They had decided on leaving Ciri with their nearby neighbor Guinevere and her partner. 

Geralt, however, was sat in the far corner. When asked about it, he said how he preferred observing the whole tavern. The look he shared with Yennefer in the moment made Triss question if something else had a part in his choice of seating. 

"How has Ciri's training going?" Triss took a sip of her drink.

"She's improving." A light smile, full of pride, appeared on Yennefer's face, "She reminds me a bit of me, stubborn, determined to prove everyone wrong."

"Incredibly strong." Triss added.

Yennefer turned to her, opening her mouth before closing it again. She looked back to Jaskier, who was getting ready for his performance. 

Even though the other sorceress may not ever admit it, she considered the bard family. After Triss would talk to Jaskier through the xenovox, Yennefer would always ask how he was, appearing concerned when she'd hear he'd been injured. 

Yennefer cared so deeply for those around her, but she would rarely say it. After Sodden, she became more open with her emotions, starting to see them as a strength rather than a weakness. Triss, however, still knew that Yennefer was afraid people would see it as a one.

A light smiled appeared on Yennefer's face as Jaskier's voice started to carry throughout the tavern. 

_"The fairer sex they often call it,  
But her love's as unfair as a crook."_

The song, it was clear, was about her and Geralt. And yet, here they were, Yennefer with no hint of venom in her expression. When they first heard of the song, Yennefer had made a threat to him, but everyone involved knew that it held no real weight. 

Yennefer truly liked Jaskier's music, but, as well as Geralt, she would never admit it to his face. It was clear to Triss, though, with the way the corner of Yennefer's lips curled up ever so slightly when she would hear it.

No one else really noticed this detail, but that's because no one else paid such close attention to Yennefer like Triss did. Over the years, Triss learned how to read Yennefer like a book, knowing every little detail about her. 

The crowd of people applauded him loudly after each song. Jaskier announced that he was to play a knew ballad, a slow one, saying it was for all the lovers in the tavern. He looked to the back of the tavern where Geralt sat, a smile bright on his face. He quickly sent Triss a wink before he started playing.

_"It's what my heart just yearns to say  
In ways that can't be said.  
It's what my rotting bones will sing,  
When the rest of me is dead."_

_Now is as good as ever_ , Triss thought. She slowly reached down to her small pack, the small necklace still inside. She took it out, holding it in her hand as she contemplated going through with her final attempt. 

"Yennefer," Triss said leaning into Yennefer.

_"And she'll say,  
Oh how, oh how unreasonable,  
How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do."_

Yennefer looked down to Triss' hands, seeing what she was holding. The other woman took a deep breath as if all of the air had been knocked out of her.

"Triss." She breathed out. 

She reached to take the necklace from Triss' hands, but she just let her hand rest upon the other woman's, slowly intertwining them. 

_"I'll spend my days so close to you,  
'Cos if I'm stood here,"  
_

Yennefer was the first to start leaning in, Triss following her movements. They were painfully flow. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest. 

_"Then I'm stood here._  
And I'll stand here,  
I'll stand here with you."

As the song ended, the crowd erupted with applause once more, the two sorceresses pulling apart at the sudden loud noise. A wave of disappointment and hurt washed through Triss. 

_Yennefer was planning to embrace,_ Triss thought to herself, _nothing more._

She smiled to Jaskier and joined in on the applause, ignoring her emotions that were threatening to overflow. 

Triss, in all honesty, wasn't sure if Yennefer understood the meaning. As the night passed, she didn't bring it up once, only really speaking to throw insults back and forth with Jaskier.

She marked this as the last ever night she would try confessing. She could handle her love being unrequited, as long as she had Yennefer in her life as at least a friend. 

And yet, here she was, still holding out hope that Yennefer felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took so long to write i'm so sorry!! i've had the worst case of writers block and have been trying to work through it. 
> 
> also yes they are still clueless sapphics because i said so. 
> 
> i really hoped everyone is enjoying this!! only one chapter left!!
> 
> thank you again to everyone who left comments/kudos :) they really do make my day <3

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of yentriss fics is really disappointing, so fuck it, i'll do it myself (again). 
> 
> i hoped everyone enjoyed this though !! i'm really excited to write the rest. 
> 
> kudos/comments are of course appreciated but not required :) <3


End file.
